A Fox´s Heart
Many of us foxes spend their entire lives hustling and with their vixen mate However, I was led to a totally different direction by fate We used to have complicated relations to our natural enemies But that barrier was eventually broken by love, care and forgiveness In you, I found the kind of special someone I´ve always wanted With Judy, our lives were totally changed I spent many years heartbroken and all alone in the past Until it started, a friendship based on understanding and respect You were right about that, change starts with all of us But you weren´t just my best friend, but something more precious It faded away from me, my cynical hustler façade When you returned my feelings after I confessed my love I feel so lucky to have a mate with such a warm personality You´re such a sweet, strong, sexy and beautiful bunny I see your face in my most wonderful dreams To you, I´m willing to tell all of my deepest thoughts Every time I face prejudice again, you protect me And when you are in trouble, I´ll do the same I´d do anything for you, my dear You´re one mammal I´d be willing to fight for It´s even better when we´re together like this on our free time You´ve told me it warms your heart when I sing you a love song or a serenade You appreciate every romantic gesture I give you, whether flowers or a night out Showing affection during a candlelight dinner or in bed at natural state I don´t regret my decision one bit whenever I look back Thanks to you, I never have to feel alone or weak I feel honored to be the husband of such a heroine With you, I´d travel even to the darkest depths of this urban jungle Even as we speak, I´m wrapped around you in a loving hug No wonder I can hear how your heart is beating, for it must be so big Whenever you hold me like that, I wag my fluffy tail joyfully You´re such a great package full of intelligence, heart and beauty Late is the night, the only thing lighting this forest are the stars and your eyes In any darkness, the greatest light comes to me from your mere presence We hold and kiss each other in the silence of this forest Of all the lovers that nature brought together, we really stand out Your love for me feels so heartwarming and uplifting even during the toughest times I can hear how they beat in the same tune, our happy hearts After all we´ve been through, nothing seems impossible to me All I need to be happy is your love, my dear wife From my closest friend and partner, that I used to call Carrots You turned into the most important mammal in my life, the girl of my dreams The prey mammal who stole the heart of a predator And I´m letting you keep it forever Even after our time is up, I´ll always remember you, my beloved mate Judy, the lovely rabbit who conquered a fox´s heart. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Poem style Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics